Users often use systems, such as enterprise search systems and web search engines, to search content sources to identify items of interest. To perform a search, a user typically selects a search query that describes the item of interest and then submits the search query to a search engine. For example, a user that wants to find information about a particular item and potentially purchase that item from an online retailer may select a search query the user believes describes the item and then submit the selected search query to a search engine provided on the online retailer's website. A query server processes the search query to identify items that may be of interest to the user, and returns search results that include information about the identified items. However, users often select and submit search queries with a variety of intentions and the search results are not always consistent with the users' intentions.
Same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and figures to reference like components and features, but such repetition of number is for purposes of simplicity of explanation and understanding, and should not be viewed as a limitation on the various embodiments.